video_game_connected_universefandomcom-20200214-history
A Boorish Man
A Boorish Man '''was a virtual representation of one of Ratonhnhaké:ton's genetic memories, relived by Desmond Miles in 2012 through the Animus. Description Ratonhnhaké:ton started his journey to find the man that Juno mentioned, ending up on the Davenport Homestead. Dialogue * '''Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Leaving home was harder than I thought. I expected the journey would fill me with a sort of pride. A sense of accomplishment. But whatever it was that carried me away from home soon fled, replaced by questions - and no small amount of doubt. Had I been too hasty? Had I made a mistake? The others in the village - they thought this was something I wanted. Something I chose to do. But it never felt that way to me. No, it was not a choice. It was an obligation. Because if not me, then who?'' While making his way to the Homestead, Ratonhnhaké:ton witnessed an elderly man on a horse being chased by two robbers. * Achilles: ''GET OUT OF THE WAY!'' * Robber 1: ''After 'im! '' Reaching the Homestead, Ratonhnhaké:ton found a man with a horse. If he stole the horse, the man would attack him. * Man: ''Hey! What are you doing?! That's mine! I'll have your head, scapegrace! Get back here, you addle-plot! Stop, thief!'' Ratonhnhaké:ton entered the Homestead and came along Terry and Godfrey. * Terry: ''Hello!'' * Godfrey: ''Hello!'' * Terry: ''You must be one of them native fellas. From the uh...what's it called...Iroquois tribe? Aye. You from that?'' * Godfrey: ''Course not, Terry. Iroquois ain't a tribe. '' * Terry: ''Is so.'' * Godfrey: ''Is not! The Iroquois is a confederation.'' * Terry: ''Confeda-what-now? '' * Godfrey: ''Confederation, ya tony. It's a group. An alliance. Lotsa different kinds of people all united. '' * Terry: ''Right. Like I said. A tribe.'' * Godfrey: ''Listen you totty-headed twiddle poop - there's difference between a tribe and a confederation and it's not my fault your skull's too thick to make sense of it. '' * Terry: ''Who you calling a twiddle poop, you crump-backed scab!'' The two men then started fighting. * Terry: ''Hey now! This is between me and him!'' * Godfrey: ''Yeah! Mind your business!'' Ratonhnhaké:ton approached two robbers talking to each other. * Robber 1: ''Just give it a few days. We'll tend to the wounded, resupply, and come up with a plan...I've sent Enoch to scout the place, figure out the best way in...'' * Robber 2: ''You hear 'im before? Sayin' 'e 'as no master but 'imself. What a load of fee faw fum. If he ain't no master, guess he's ours to do wit as we please. '' * Robber 1: ''Indeed. All in good time. '' Ratonhnhaké:ton approached the robbers. * Robber 1: ''Private matters being discussed here. Best you move along.'' * Robber 2: ''Won't warn you again...'' Ratonhnhaké:ton then knocked on the door of the mansion. * Achilles: ''What?'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Um... I... I was told you could train me.'' * Achilles: ''No.'' Achilles closed the door and Ratonhnhaké:ton knocked again. * Achilles: ''Go away!'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''I'm not leaving! ... I need a place to camp. This should do.'' Ratonhnhaké:ton then spent the night in the stables. The following day, he tried the door again. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''There must be another way in. '' Ratonhnhaké:ton tried the back door. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: Please, all I ask is a moment of your time... * Achilles: ''I apologize if I've been unclear - or otherwise confused you with my words it was never my intention to mislead. So let me try to clarify: GET THE HELL OFF MY LAND!'' Ratonhnhaké:ton climbed up to the balcony porch. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: I'm coming up! Just hear me out! What are you so afraid of?! Achilles opened the door and tripped Ratonhnhaké:ton with his cane. He pressed the head of the cane to Ratonhnhaké:ton's throat. * Achilles: ''Afraid? You think I'm afraid of ANYTHING, least of all, a self-important little scab like you?! Oh, you might dream of being a hero. Of riding to rescues, of saving the world - but stay this course, and the only thing you're gonna be is DEAD. The world's moved on, boy. Best you do too.'' Achilles went back inside, slamming the door. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''I will not leave! Do you hear me? I am NEVER leaving! Just wait, old man. I won't be defeated so easily. You WILL train me, you HAVE to. '' That night, Ratonhnhaké:ton slept in the stables again. Sometime during that night, robbers moved around the house. * Robber 1: ''He's a square toes - this'll be easy.'' * Robber 2: ''That's what you said last time and I wound up with a dead 'orse an a dark eye. '' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Who are you?'' * Robber 1: ''No one you need concern yourself with, little breeches.'' * Robber 2: ''Best cut 'fore something bad 'appens.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''No.'' * Robber 2: ''Can't say we didn't warn ya.'' Ratonhnhaké:ton fought the robbers and killed one of them. The other then called for the rest of the men. * Robbers: ''Oi! Brothers! Yield, boy, and we'll do ya quickly. Songs and spirits can't save ya now! Hah! Look at the savage dance! Shoulda run when ya had the chance...'' Ratonhnhaké:ton then questioned one of the robbers. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Why are you here? What do you want?'' * Robber: ''Best ask the bossman.'' The leader beat Ratonhnhaké:ton to the ground. * Leader: ''You workin' for the old man, then? That it? Maybe this'll get ya talkin' Oh. '' Achilles snuck up behind the man and stealthily killed them. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Thank you.'' * Achilles: ''Clean this up. Then, I suppose we should talk... '' Ratonhnhaké:ton then entered the manor and spoke with Achilles, falling through a chair when trying to sit. * Ratonhnhaké:ton: Sorry. '' * '''Achilles: 'Not your fault. This whole place is ready to come down. Goddamn miracle it hasn't already. Anyway, who are you? * Ratonhnhaké:ton: My name is Ratonhnhaké:ton. * Achilles: ''Right. Well, I'm not even going to try to pronounce that. Now tell me why you're here.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: I was told to seek this symbol. * Achilles: ''Do you even know what that symbol represents? Or what it is you're asking for?'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: No. * Achilles: ''And yet here you are.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: The spirit said that - That I've - '' * '''Achilles: 'These "spirits" of yours have been harassing the Assassins for centuries. Ever since Ezio uncorked the bottle... Ah - but you don't even know what an Assassin is, do you? Well best settle in then. I've got a story to tell and it's gonna take a while to get it all out... A certain amount of time passed with Achilles explaining about the Assassins and Templars. * Achilles: ''...and so this is why the Assassins have dedicated themselves to the pursuit of the Templars. Because if they succeed - your spirit's visions will become reality. '' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''Then I will stop them. '' * Achilles: ''Oh I have no doubt you'll try. Come on. I've something to show you. Careful. Wasn't a joke when I said this place was coming apart. '' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: Why don't you repair it? * Achilles: ''What's the point? Besides I don't have materials for the job.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: So buy them. * Achilles: ''Look at me! You think I can just march into some store, purse full of pounds, and go shopping?'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: Yes. Why not? * Achilles: ''So naive...'' Achilles then opened a secret door to the basement. * Achilles: ''This way.'' Ratonhnhaké:ton started looking at the Assassin robes in the basement. * Achilles: ''Don't think you can come in here, throw those on and call yourself an Assassin.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: I...did not... I would never presume... * Achilles: ''That's all right. I know they've a certain allure. Very well. I'll train you. Then we'll know if you've the right to wear those robes...'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: Thank you...uh... * Achilles: ''Name's Achilles. Come on, then. We've work to do.'' Ratonhnhaké:ton removed a board, revealing the portraits of Haytham Kenway, Charles Lee, Nicholas Biddle, William Johnson, Thomas Hickey, and Benjamin Church. * Echo: ''You are a speck of dust. A nothing. You - and all your kind. Living in the dirt like animals. Oblivious to the true ways of the world...'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''What do the Templars want?'' * Achilles: ''What they've always wanted: Control. They see an opportunity in the colonies. A chance for new beginnings, unfettered by the chaos of the past. This is why they back the British. Here they ave a chance to illustrate the merits of their beliefs: A people in service to the principles of order and structure.'' * Ratonhnhaké:ton: ''I have seen what is to come if they succeed. They have to die, don't they? All of them. Even my father.'' * Achilles: ''Especially your father. He's the one holding the whole thing together.'' Outcome Ratonhnhaké:ton met with Achilles Davenport, who, after a while, accepted to train him into an Assassin, allowing him to follow the path Juno had shown him. Gallery Reference * Assassin's Creed III